Shivan
Racials Please refer to the Racial Traits page for details about HUD Racials! Basic Information Zombie-like, older than literal dirt, very smart, a tad crazy. This race is responsible for the creation of many other races, as well as helping them develop. Though that isn't exactly known, even among the Shivan. Appearance Shivan of the ancient times were assumed to have looked drastically different than they do now-a-days, but no one is quite sure 'what' that was besides the Verga'an, and they aren't willing to share. They are thought to have previously looked exactly like Humans... but they currently look in many ways like humans modified with some form of technology. This makes them look generally like 'Robot Zombies' or 'Sci-fi Frankenstein monsters' with non-human skin tones, usually a pale tone, or very dark tones. Nothing healthy looking, for sure. Many are covered in scars and stitching, but despite looking like 'zombies' they aren't rotting, nor are they dead. Personalities Although hard to pin point each and every Shivan personality, Shivan tend to be emotionless, logical, and calculating creatures. They think with science rather then violence or religion. That being said, over the years since the 'Incident' that changed their kind forever, some have become increasingly insane, thinking, calculating predators of science. And to the most unfortunate, completely feral monsters. Solar System Influence Shivan are said to be the oldest race in the solar system. It's rumored that Shivan are responsible for originally teaching the other races of Medical and Tool Technology, Order, Education, and Mathematics. Though now very rare, there are only remnants of what civilizations they may have had among planets. While Mars is the biggest example of all, Earthen Cities of ancient civilization were also keys of this. Such as the city of Atlantis. The current Shivan have lost touch with their ancient society and technology, no-one truly knows what went on. But, the Shivan played a massive role in shaping the solar system. They were the creators of the Drevii, Human, and Mytharii race. They terra-formed each respective planet, before placing "gene seeds" on those planets so they could evolve naturally to be studied. They assisted these infant races and helped them blossom. At the time, these races perceived their Shivan creators as "gods". The Shivan, however, stopped assisting when they were satisfied with their creation's progress, leave them to grow on their own. There is evidence of ancient alien contact and intervention left on the Mytharii, Drevii, and Human homeworlds; ancient hieroglyphics, cave paintings, and relics pointing to the prospect that these races were assisted by a higher intelligence. Scientists cannot still determine that the Shivan were the same "gods" or "creators" that assisted the ancient Egyptians, or helped teach the Drevii about Magika and how to live on the harsh world of Venus. Neither can the Shivan themselves, as they lost all touch with their technology and records after the "incident" occurred. They are now forced to roam the solar system among their own creations, as if someone had stripped the "gods" of their wings, and they don't even know it. Before the collapse of their society the Shivan were the first to access the Void, as an accident. The Shivan did not travel with ships, instead preferring to place a warp gate on each planet that they could merely step through, to go from planet to planet. However, something went wrong with first portal. It opened a rift to the void instead of taking them to the proper destination, which caused them to promptly seal these portals and abandon them underground. They quickly solved this issue, and future gateways worked problem-free. Civilization and Society The Shivan used to have a highly advanced, almost entirely technology-based civilization based on Mars. Somewhere around 86,000 B.H. they attempted to extend their lifespans using plants. They invented and introduced them to their planet, but these plants did not react with the Shivan biology in the way they expected them to. They began rapidly spreading a virus that ravaged Shivan bodies, forcing them to build special bio-tech to sustain themselves. This is why all modern Shivan have cybernetic apparatuses all over their bodies, and look so incredibly unhealthy. As a last resort, some Shivan later reopned the void portals they had previously sealed in hope of finding a cure within. However, most of them were trapped inside. The remaining Shivan who survived the ordeal sealed the portals once more before migrating underground to fall into stasis. Their society collapsed, their home planet becoming nothing more than fossilized red stones. This is what is known as the "Incident", and is what caused all their advances, secrets, and history to be lost forever. The surviving Shivan did not know how to use their ancestor's technology, so it remained a mystery until EarthGov (Tera CO. at the time), first arrived on Mars alongside other planetary companies. This initiated the resource war, every company wanting to get their hands on Shivan relics and what resources they could acquire there. During the war, the Shivan awoke in a state of amnesia and anger, then joining the war. Post-war, Mars was heavily colonized by the other races. There is no longer a pure Shivan civilization, rather the Shivan that were awoken during the war have adapted to co-existing with other races. The highly respected, sane, ones live in colonies with the rich and wealthy, the insane cannibalistic ones roam wastelands among every planet, and the ferals are where you least expect them to show up. The Shivan are an odd race, probably one of the creepiest out there. They are all geniuses to some extent, but are generally considered mad scientists. They are the one, if not the only, race to truly discover the key to immortality. This, however, came with a heavy toll; looking like the dead, and incredibly commonly having minor to serious mental issues. To note, the Shivan are NOT dead, nor are they undead. They are very much living, breathing, bleeding, and heart-beating creatures. It is also a misconception that they are cannibalistic, as they actually tend to eat artificial food supplement with high nutrition and all the vitamins a Shivan needs. The rumor about them being cannibalistic stems from the fear of their zombie-like appearances. Shivan highly respect science, and the advancement of science. There are some Shivan, of course, who have given up certain sciences in order to focus more on other forms of science instead. It should be assumed that when speaking with a Shivan, they are thinking and calculating a thousand thoughts while speaking with you. Diplomacy Shivan tend to view things as neither greater, or lesser. They simply view people as 'things' or 'equals'. Some races have their respect, and some are simply seen with little interest, but none are outright ignored by a Shivan. * Human: Shivan taught this race that Mathematics, Order, Technology, and Education were important things. Thanks to this, Shivan see Humans as respectable, but childish. * Drevii: Shivan have a certain level of respect for the race due to their understanding of Magika, and their creation of Magika Tech. However, Shivan tend to be off put by their level of arrogance. If they wanted an arrogant race to talk with, they would have spoken with a Verga'an. * Cybernetic: Objects and tools for the most part, but the strange ones with AI or some level of sentience they tend to speak as if they 'were' sentient creatures. Why they do this is unknown, possibly something to do with their own cybernetics and lack of emotion. * Mytharii: This race actually confuses the Shivan. A Shivan tends to think that a Mytharii is just a tribal animal that thinks with nothing but instinct, but then are surprised by how creative and intuitive they can be with technology and combat, before being dumbfounded when they decide to slack off to do nothing. Officially, how they view Mytharii is with a mild interest in observing their behaviors to see if they deviate from their current assumptions. * Splicer: This race is not disrespected per-say, but the only true respect they get from a Shivan is how they are basically organic weapons or devices, or people wishing to be mutated on purpose. So it's a respect of curiosity and genius of whoever made them the way they are. Of course there is the whole 'made by us - used against us' bit, but they don't hold that against the splicers. * Mutant: Shivan tend to be more curious about these being vs the Splicers, also not disrespected, but not fully respected. They tend to be more interested in Mutants for their DNAs rather then who they are. * Anshiri: A curious species to the Shivan and likely the only race that confuses the Shivan more than Mytharii. They are baffled at how fast they evolved and developed their own technology, and wish to experiment with said technology and the race itself. Similarly like how they are off put by Drevii arrogance, they are off put by Anshiri cheerfulness. Nothing in the universe is that damn happy-go-lucky. * [[Verga'an|'Verga'an']]:''' Highly respected, even openly given trust, they have been in existence likely as long as one another if not in different ways. There is no room for pity for the race that sees the Shivan as Rivals. . . However the Shivan do wish that they would give that rival thing up and stop trying to push their religion on them. Shivan Representative '''Anastasia Von Afansyev: "''Hm? I'm suppose to explain about my race? That's a rather boring and complicated story, couldn't we simply leave it to their imagination? It tends to be more interesting that way... no? Alright then, where do I begin... I suppose I should start with who we are. Hm... Humans knew us as Deities in Egypt, we taught the Egyptians of Math and Science, Technology and Order."'' "I suppose you could say we 'were' the reason your able to think and learn to begin with, but that would be taking too much credit for ourselves. Obviously we weren't the only ones who taught you curious people how to think and evolve through science. The Verga'an Helped the Celtics and Vikings." "Hm? That wasn't obvious? Hm, go figure. Well then how about I explain more about what our society was like and what it has become? No I don't think it would take too long to explain it... use small words? And here I thought 'I' was insulting their intelligence, very well then." "The Shivan people use to be a very advanced, and very ancient sentient species that inhabited Mars long before Earth had shape, much less life on it. We sought out technological advancements over religion as most species tend to pursue. This in turn advanced our technologies by millennium. I would imagine our only flaw in those times were our short life spans." "I remember helping fix this problem but- what's that? How did I fix it? That's a trade secret I'm afraid. Hm? Your rather persistent on the subject aren't you? Very well." "I believe we used Plants and Human DNA to help increase our longevity at least to a human life range if not a little longer. But due to some of the scientists not willing to listen to reason about a possible mutation, it ended up being our greatest downfall as well. Seemed the plants made spores within our blood stream that humans seem to have a deathly allergic reaction to, and thus forcing a number of us to rot. It wasn't pretty and our usually peaceful civilization went into utter chaos." "It took quite a lot of trial and error on my crew's part to reverse engineer the DNA strand, not that it did us any good, by this point we were barely anything more than corpses. So we had to install some form of machinery to make sure we could actually 'use' what we made." "I want to say we are still working on a cure, but at this point I'm afraid it's nearly a lost cause. Most of us have gone mad you see, in one way or another. Even I have trouble keeping my sanity at times. But I personally think that's just people questioning my perspective on medical advancements."' "Hm? Did I microwave a burrito during this interview? I don't think so... oh you know what it was? It was one of my experimental cats! There are quite a lot of dead cats you see, I've been using them to try and perfect Shivan technology. They don't respond well to it... oh my... that's a lot of vomit... do you need me to give you a check up by chance?" *The interview was cut short after due to several complications ending with the 'Good Doctor' being escorted out and back to her hospital* In character doctor analysis: '''noises from the transmitter, as a catchy, electronic tune plays "EarthGov Department of Natural Research proudly presents... The world, and you!" *bzzzzzzzzzzt.* voice of a sarcastic, proper and very Germanic voice comes over the recording "Welcome, welcome one and all.. Sigh.. To another fun filled episode where we talk about all forms of sentient life throughout the solar system from the tall to the small to the.. Disgusting. Today we will actually, for once... Discuss something I at least find to be of intrigue to me. The Shivans. This alien race of different hues of unnatural colors... Which means they're not the colors of human flesh, originates amazingly enough from the planet Mars. Yes, the original Martians of legend we all fantasized about were surprisingly enough an actual thing, a culture of aliens that were surviving on the harsh climates of the red planet until the Cradle of Humanity was deployed to oxidize it. Not much is known to us about their species.. And not many of us are given answers to these questions, most of the physical remnants of their civilization years back has been buried under pounds of red dirt. From what we believe and what we have been told, these aliens once held a scientifically advanced society upon the red planet, who did not worship a religious deity, but the art of science itself. Which I personally must say I admire.. However their dedication to discovery among their society unfortunately spelled their doom.. Their people were suffering from an incredibly short lifespan, with very few lucky enough to live long enough to become an elder among their kind. Because of this the Shivan Martians must of spent years devising a way to seek longer, more virile life spans that bordered on the quest for Immortality as we humans have tried before. They discovered what they believed, at the time would be a cure to their short lifespans. The horror of what they discovered could only come so soon afterwards. We do not know much about what exactly it is they invented, but we have reason to believe it was a form of liquid substance that when injected would alter their genetic material to enhance their longevity which had seemed to work at first..This however soon turned out to cause the exact opposite effect, and resulted in the creation of a terrible flesh-consuming virus that caused chaos and disorder among their people. '' ''To stop what they had created, they luckily were able to create a reverse engineered by-product of the virus using the DNA samples of their virus-ridden deceased, and with a combination of cybernetic technology managed to halt their bodies from being eaten alive often dressing in clothes, suits and armor that covers most of their eviscerated and mechanical bodies. Now these aliens resemble cybernetically augmented undead.. Zombies, for lack of better words. Whatever that was missing on their bodies is replaced with cybernetics, with the reverse engineered substance pumping through their artificial veins. We've tried to gather more information from these beings, but as intelligent and ancient as they are, the effects of the virus had butchered their minds creating cases of amnesia and dementia among them.. Though they are lucky, in comparison to those of them whom succumbed to the virus and became feral, brain dead mutants. A worse fate than death I must say.. Or Undeath in their case. However, we of EarthGov began deporting the Shivans from the red planet with little remaining out of fear that their rotting disease would become contagious and spread to what remains of the healing population of humanity. It was a necessary precaution.. What more do you want from me? How interesting.. The Shivans sought to cure their short life spans, and were successful.. But at a terrible, terrible cost I'm afraid." END::.. Race Rumors Be They True Or Not Is Unprovable # The Shivan made all Solar System races except Anshiri and Verga'an. # They were the Atlantians of Earth, or at least had something to do with them. # They may have had a hand in creating Drevii and Mytharii but it seems a little unlikely. # They were said to be peaceful, but if it meant finding a new discovery were even seen as a threat to Verga'an. # Shivan are cannibalistic. # Shivan are undead. # Shivan were the 'Gods' of Earth in certain cultures and used humans as chess pieces against the Verga'an when they visited. # Shivan are the cause of many horrible things that evolved from nature. # Supposedly there is a legendary 5000 year old Shivan that even Dr Franky doesn't remember, all that's know of this Shivan is that he's somewhere in deep space and likely furthering Shivan Science FAR BEYOND the solar system's expectations. # Shivan are all some level of insane. # Shivan are apparently part plant. # Shivan offspring (IE 1 parent Shivan, other parent something else) do not share any Shivan DNA but do have a very high early on IQ. Additional Reference Images face-off-season-5-ep2-010.jpg|Shivan1 Unnamed (10).png Unnamed (9).png 1afed4310ea499dd01c7867da76819c4.jpg|Shivan2 65e9e75f56818191548e06d5bd8edec1.jpg|Shivan3 90287cc6fb45dd92f6a838066eb55be0.jpg|Shivan4 3444550714693891029ZehFzPPc.jpg|Shivan5 Snapshot 005.jpg Unnamed (8).png Unnamed (7).png b632fe003d4e31f4f1ee9fd3114250d3.jpg|ShivanArmor c32ae05838966cc938d1d4fc0d7b483f.jpg|ShivanArmor2 cd4d45223d2f23b112d57556681ae674.jpg|Shivan8 f6237030cf1fad3c788d474f418930dd.jpg|ShivanArmor3 1455545220004.jpg|Shivan12312312 1455554487621.jpg|Shivan293029492 1457383648859.jpg|AnotherShivan 1458350042997.png|Ancient Shivan 1459731303235.jpg|Shivan War Phage 1464192005027.jpg|Shivan Doctor 1470826068519.jpg|Shivan Wastelander 1480107111320.jpg|Shivan Female 1485666404804.jpg|Shivan Resting *These pictures do not belong to RoE and are present only for reference material supplements to players Category:Races & Species